


I licked it

by reylatek



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Christmas, Coming In Pants, Domestic, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Food, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: Things get heated between Sami and Jake because of a cookie.
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 5





	I licked it

"Why do we have to watch 'It'? You know I hate that movie." Jake looked at the man sitting next to him on the couch.

Sami had seized the TV remote and grinned at him. "You love that movie."

"No, I hate it! Why don't we watch some Christmas movies?"

"Because Christmas movies suck."

Jake huffed and turned his gaze to the window. It was already getting dark outside, but soft snowflakes falling to the ground were still visible. Thanks to the fireplace in the living room, it was warm enough inside that Sami only wore a T-shirt and shorts while Jake was dressed in black pants and a black T-shirt. They were best friends, and Jake had stayed at the other man's place so many times that it almost felt like home and very comfortable to him.

Christmas was just a few days away. So every room in the house was decorated with little figurines, evergreens and candles. The smell of gingerbread and oranges wafted through the air.

As Jake leaned forward and reached out, his hand bumped into Sami's, who grabbed the last cookie from the plate at the same time as him. "Let go of it. I took it first."

"No, _you_ let go of it. It's mine!" Sami shouted.

"I made the cookies!"

"And you brought them as a gift. So it's mine."

Jake moved closer and let his tongue glide over the delicious cookie. "I licked it. So it's mine!" he exclaimed with a victorious smile.

Sami was fuming. Without thinking, he grabbed Jake's head and licked his cheek. His wet tongue scratched over the other man's beard stubble. "Does that mean you're mine now too?" he asked with his raspy voice that he used to intimidate his opponents in the ring. "How do you like that?!" He paused when he realized what he had done.

Jake seemed to be frozen in place. His face flushed red. Sami swallowed. Just when he was about to apologize for going too far, Jake quietly said, "I actually like that a lot..."

Despite swallowing again, Sami's throat still felt dry. The cookie was long forgotten and lying on the plate again as he cupped Jake's face with both hands and kissed him like he had never kissed him before, open-mouthed and hungry. Their teeth crashed together as he pulled his friend closer, and Jake climbed onto his lap without hesitation.

Moaning into each other's mouths, they kissed almost desperately. Jake's fingers dug into the other man's shirt. _Why had they never done this before? Why had they waited 15 years for this?_ he wondered. His head was spinning. Sami tasted so sweet, better than the cookies, and his hands touched him in all the right places.

When they landed on his ass and squeezed his cheeks, Jake threw his head back and groaned. Eagerly, he pushed his hips forward and noticed that he wasn't the only one with a boner.

He was so glad that he didn't wear jeans today, and like Sami, he preferred to go commando. So he could practically feel every inch of Sami's hard cock pressing against his own as they were only separated by two layers of thin fabric.

They had already wasted too many years without fucking. Jake didn't want to waste another second for taking off their clothes. He needed to feel Sami right now, and he didn't want this feeling to stop. Rolling his hips, he rubbed his crotch against Sami's, enjoying the little noises his friend made at the contact. His fingers tangled into black hair as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together again.

Sami's hands slid to Jake's thighs and pulled him even closer. A warm sensation spread through Jake's body. He broke their sloppy kiss to inhale more oxygen. His hot breath hit Sami's face. Another moan escaped his throat as Sami bucked his hips and stimulated the sensitive spot right under the head of his cock.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Jake wrapped his arms around Sami's neck and pressed himself against him. "Oh, fuck. Fuck... I..."

He couldn't see the smile on Sami's face, but he felt his arms tighten around his waist and his wet mouth on his neck. It vibrated with a low rumble as Sami's movements became harder and erratic.

Relieved that his friend seemed to be just as close as he was, Jake relaxed and completely surrendered to the pleasure taking over his body.

A slight pain shot through his neck as Sami bit him the moment he was overwhelmed by his orgasm. It was enough to also help Jake tumble over the edge. With another groan, he soaked the inside of his pants with his cream before they both stopped moving. Breathing heavily, they recovered from the intense experience.

"Wow, that escalated quickly," Sami joked, which made Jake punch his arm. "Ouch!"

"You're such an idiot."

Sami chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'm just kidding, okay?"

Jake sighed as he felt the sticky mess in his pants. "I gotta take a shower, and I don't have any spare clothes here." He awkwardly slid off Sami's lap and stood up.

"You don't need any clothes."

"I'm not gonna walk around naked here!"

"I wouldn't mind that," Sami said with a grin. When Jake glared at him, he gave in. "Fine, I'll lend you a pair of my sweatpants." He paused before he added, "But only if you stay the night." This time he smiled softly, and Jake's heart skipped a beat. Sami leaned forward, grabbed the cookie from the plate and broke it in half. Then he put one half in his mouth and held out the other one. "Here."

As Jake took it, his fingers grazed Sami's, which caused him to tremble slightly. After what they had just done, the touch shouldn't have felt so intimate, but it made Jake hesitate until Sami smiled at him again. "Don't you want it anymore?"

"Of course I do!" Jake said as he shoved the cookie into his mouth, still lost in thought. He wished they would have realized their feelings for each other sooner. But from now on, he decided to savor every moment they would spend together. And a genuine smile appeared on his face too.


End file.
